


Where Do I Truly Belong?

by SusanBenson2821



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanBenson2821/pseuds/SusanBenson2821
Summary: Amelia Rosalie Cooper is the youngest daughter of Harold "Hal" & Alice Cooper and younger sister of Polly & Betty. On the surface, her life living on the Northside seems perfect but on the inside, Amelia feels like she's an outsider in her own family. What will happen when Amelia realizes that she was right the whole time about how she feels? Will Amelia be able to find a place where she feels like she truly belongs or will she feel lost forever?
Relationships: Alice Cooper (Archie Comics) & Original Character(s), Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/Hal Cooper, Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Where Do I Truly Belong?

Amelia Cooper was roused from a deep sleep by her mother Alice knocking on her bedroom door to let her know that she needed to get up and dressed so she wouldn't be late for her first day as a freshman at Riverdale High. After taking a 15 minute shower, Amelia quickly got dressed. 

Her outfit consisted of a simple grey t-shirt, a pair of light denim jeans and is completed by the simple black leather wraparound bracelet adorned with small sequins on all sides. It had been gifted to the teen by her long-time best friend Jughead Jones on her last birthday and was one of her most valued possessions.

She then quickly styled her blonde locks in a low ponytail and applied some light makeup which consisted of a bit of mascara and lip gloss. She then grabbed her backpack before heading downstairs to the family kitchen where she found her mother was preparing a simple breakfast of pancakes, scrambled eggs and sausage with some fruit salad on the side.

Alice smiled at her youngest daughter who was now pouring herself a glass of orange juice before seating herself at the family dining room table next to her older sister Betty.

Their father, Hal, had already left for his job at the Riverdale Register, the town's newspaper office that had been owned and run by their family for years which meant that for the first time in quote a while, there wasn't quite as much tension in the room as there seemed to be whenever both of the adults were in the same room at the same time.

About 20 minutes later, both Amelia and Betty had finished eating breakfast with their mother and were getting ready to leave their house to walk to school together as they usually did on the first day of school every year since middle school.

Before they left though, Alice pulled Amelia aside and told her that she wanted her to meet her at Pop's, the town's local diner and favorite hangout for the teens who resided in Riverdale, once school was out for the day because there was something about important that she wanted to talk to her about.

"I will, Mom. Hope you have a good day at work today."

Alice smiled at her youngest daughter before wrapping her arms around her and pressing a kiss to the top of her blonde hair.

"Thank you, honey. I hope that you have a good day today too. I just can't believe that my youngest baby's already a freshman in high school."

"I might be starting high school today, Mom, but I'll always be your baby."

Alice chuckled at her daughter's remark and gave both her and Betty a final hug before the two teens made their exit and began the 15 minute walk to the local high school. As they were walking, Amelia couldn't help but notice that her sister was being more quiet than she usually tended to be.

"You okay, sis?"

Betty didn't respond and simply shook her head no. Amelia reached out and grabbed Betty's hand, preventing her from continuing on.

"Betty, you're my big sister and I love you to death but I can also tell that something is really bothering you right now. Please talk to me."

Betty really didn't know how to tell her younger sister what was bothering her but she was all too aware that Amelia would not stop begging her to open up to her until she did. Amelia was a lot like their mother in that aspect but she was just a bit more patient than Alice when it came to waiting for her sister to open up to her.

"I guess I'm just still hurting over the fact that Archie doesn't feel the same way about me as I do for him." Amelia had had a feeling that this was exactly what had been bothering her older sister the last few days but she hadn't wanted to overstep by flat out asking her about it.

"Sis, this is definitely gonna sound all cliche but I'm just gonna say it anyway.. If Archie doesn't see how amazing, kind or special you are, then he's probably a certified dumbass. You're an amazing person and I love having you as my big sister."

Betty's blue eyes were filled with tears that were threatening to spill over. She wrapped her arms around her little sister who immediately returned the hug.

After a moment, the 2 siblings pulled away from their hug and started walking once again.

Amelia's first day as a high school student quickly passed without much incident and before she realized it, the last bell had rung and it was time to meet up with her mother at Pop's, the town diner and local hangout for most of the teens of the small town.

As she entered the quaint and homey diner, Amelia immediately scanned the establishment looking to see if her mother had already arrived. After failing to spot the older blonde woman, Amelia made her way to one of the booths on the side of the diner where she would be able to see her mother when she arrived.

She then ordered her usual flavor milkshake, chocolate-vanilla swirl with whipped cream on top before preparing to get some of the homework a couple of her teachers had given her and her classmates out of the way so she wouldn't have to worry about it later that night at home.

Her mother still hadn't arrived at the diner by the time Amelia had finished the handful of math problems she had been given that morning by her teacher so the teen decided to send her mother a quick text asking her if they were still meeting up. It took a few minutes for the older woman to respond but she finally did.

_**Alice: I'm so sorry, honey. I got caught up working on an article that is supposed to be in tomorrow's issue. I'm getting ready to walk out of the door at the Register right now though.** _

_**Amelia: It's okay, Mom. I'm actually already at Pop's. Want me to order you your usual shake for when you get here?** _

_**Alice: Yes, please. Thank you, sweetheart. I should be there in about 5 minutes.** _


End file.
